


I did it for her

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for all the references, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't help loving Pearl. And you couldn't stop yourself from kissing her. </p>
<p>But maybe there is one thing you can stop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it for her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pearl centric oneshot. I've got two other stories I'm working on but I just wanted to see what people think.   
> Enjoy ♥

I wasn't entirely sure when I had fallen for her. And I wasn't entirely sure how I still loved her even as she ignored and belittled me.   
But I guess it was as she often said; humans made no sense.

I was sure of one thing, and that was that I probably shouldn't have kissed her.   
Even though it seemed impossible not to when she was laughing like that, the way her eyes lit up with amusement and the way her nose crinkled and the corners of her unrestrained smile made her look so... real. Unlike her usual composed behaviour. 

It had seemed like the most natural thing to just close the short distance between us and press my lips against hers.   
And for one wonderful moment, one glorious moment , she had kissed me back.  
And as quickly as it happened ,it ended. Her hands, resting on my chest, gently pushed me away.   
"Y/N... I can't... I just... Rose... and you're just a human."   
I smiled crookedly.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself. I know how you feel about Rose... and I know I can't even begin to compare to her, especially in your eyes. But I... " I looked away at the familiar sadness that entered her eyes at the mention of Rose, "I'll give up now. I'll leave."   
I stood and took one last lingering glance at the cherry blossom tree that Pearl treasured, where we spent time together talking or just enjoying the peace.   
Hesitantly I placed my hand on her shoulder as I walked past her.  
"Just always remember that you're important. You matter and you're strong," I smiled wistfully" strong in the real way."   
And somehow, I managed to walk away. And I only looked back once, trying to memorise the way she looked on that hill. Her slim form cutting a striking figure against the darkening sky, the pink cherry blossom leaves turning silver in the rising moon's light. 

And now here I was, at what looked like the end of the world, heralded by a giant green hand. Not exactly the way those apocalypse books went.   
I helped people pack their belongings into their cars as Steven tried to organise an evacuation, the sky grew darker and darker as the hand drew closer, our little town was bathed in a terrifying green light.   
A line of cars and trucks and other vehicles lead out of Beach City. It looked like most of the town was on the highway already.   
The abandoned town looked so... ghostly, it sent shivers down my spine. 

I looked at the beach, my gaze drawn to the group of three standing together and looking up at the descending hand, the gems... They weren't fighting or preparing to defend against the contraption... 

The honking of a horn broke my train of thought and I was startled to see a familiar van in front of me, the passenger door open, revealing a frantic Greg and despondent Steven gesturing for me to get in.   
"Come on! We have to get out of here!"   
With one last look at the gems I threw my bag into the van and climbed in as Steven settled in the back.   
Greg floored it and we speeded across the town and towards the highway.   
"Is everyone out of town?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah. It's just the gems..."  
My heart clenched painfully as I remembered how they had just stood on the beach, standing close together as they watched the hand. 

They had given up... The thought of Pearl under that tree... I hadn't given up... I sighed and hit my head against the window.

"Stop!"   
The van skidded to a halt as I felt two eyes stare at me disbelievingly. "I'm going back. Get somewhere safe and far away from here." I didn't wait for them to answer, only slamming my door shut and turning to run back to the beach, hoping that the gems were still alright. 

The sand tripped and slowed me as I sprinted across it to reach the trio.   
And then everything went to hell all at once.   
There was a deafening roar and out of the corner of my eye I could see Lion bounding across the sand with Steven clinging to his mane.  
At the same time the hand's index finger pointed at the gems and started to crackle and shine with energy.   
Steven wouldn't reach them in time to do anything. 

In the brilliant near white light of the energy beam I could see Pearl staring upwards with tears in her eyes and a resigned expression. 

My jaw clenched as I pushed myself harder.   
Everything seemed to slow down around me as I launched myself into the air, and into the path of the approaching beam.

I started to burn before it even touched me, there was screaming from behind as the beam hit me in my stomach and I folded in on myself and went flying backwards, skidding painfully along the sand.   
I could hear my own body break and burn as I lay in the small crater I'd made, groaning and struggling to breathe. 

"Y/N!"  
Concerned faces appeared above me and I felt them kneel beside me. "Nice to see you all alive." I said with a weak smile before coughing painfully, feeling hot blood trickle out of my mouth.  
Pearl's hands were over her mouth as she stared at me in horror while Amethyst couldn't tear her stricken gaze from my probably ruined torso. Garnet was holding Steven away even as he shouted that he could help. I could only see her back as she held him in a crushing hug.  
"Tell him it's okay..." I said hoarsely.   
"It's not okay! What did you think you were doing, you idiot?!"   
I smiled up at Pearl as I inspected the damage with clumsy hands.   
I lifted a hand now slick with blood.  
"I was saving you. Without the crystal gems this world would be in ruins. But me? I'm expendable."   
Her face was wet with tears as her hands cupped my face.  
"Why would you think that?"It was hard to concentrate as I felt a bone deep chill settle over me and her hands were so soft on my cheeks.

"I'm just a human, Pearl, there are millions of me. And you're too important to die. I never gave up on you." I murmured with a small smile just for her.  
"I'm just a Pearl, you should have gone with the others. Where you would be safe. Why couldn't you just hate me for pushing you away!" Her hot tears fell onto my cheeks and I raised a hand to gently wipe away the tears streaming down her face. 

My blood smeared on her skin but she didn't seem to care as I smiled to hide the hideous pain wracking my body.  
"You're my Pearl, and to me you'll always be perfect."My jaw clenched and my hand fell from her face as waves of pain washed over me.   
"Y/N, please don't... I can't lose you too."   
My hand found hers and I held it in a vice grip as my body seized and spasmed. I focused my fading vision directly on Pearl.  
"You'll be fine... you're," my throat closed and I struggled to get the words out." You're strong in the real way." 

I scrunched my eyes shut and tried not to scream as the pain became agony.   
Panicked voices calling my name faded as I felt myself sink into an unconsciousness that I would never wake from.


End file.
